


Romance Me

by honestgrins



Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [139]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: All Human, F/M, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22856728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: Anonymous asked: KC mini prompt - "That might just be the least romantic thing you've ever said to me."
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [139]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/378628
Kudos: 25





	Romance Me

“I will take care of everything,” Klaus promised as she sorted through dozens of papers filled with travel information. “You don’t have a plan a single thing.”

Caroline froze, sudden lack of movement enough to jar the highlighter from behind her ear. “That might just be the least romantic thing you’ve ever said to me.”

Smirking, he pulled her chair away from the table and knelt in front of her. “Sweetheart, I love that your first instinct for a suprise weekend getaway is to research the destination and a meticulous itinerary.”

She pressed her lips together at the thread of amusement in his tone. “But?”

“But,” he drew out until she nudged him impatiently, “I want you to be able to trust me with surprises like this. This weekend should be nothing but relaxing for you, and I think I’ve managed it. If you want to surprise me with a trip, I promise not to infringe in your plans.”

“It’s not infringing,” she defended. Still, her smile turned soft. “ _But_ , I love that you want me to be relaxed and have apparently done all the work to make that happen.”

He leaned up to kiss her, grinning at the curl of her lips. “See? I’m not so bad at romance.”

Her face scrunched in uncertainty, if a bit teasing. “Let’s see how the trip goes first.”


End file.
